My Daughter, My Life
by SevenSi
Summary: Arkham's Point of View, his journal and a memoir for his daughter. Some spoilers for DMC3. One shot.


TITLE: My Daughter, My Life.

CHARACTERS: Arkham. With mentions of Mary, a little of Kalina Ann, Vergil and Dante.  
DISCLAIMER: Capcom owns Devil May Cry characters.  
SUMMARY: Another approach from Arkham's POV, his journal and short narrative to his daughter. **Ramblings.** Not supposed to make any real sense.

In the fading  
mind of a madman.

* * *

_To my daughter,  
If you should translate this and I am no longer humanly able to breathe the life I had as I inscribe this, understand this: I bequeath you everything in my stead, my belongings, my holdings, and everything else that I have left behind in this earthly realm, because I know you will put it to good use.  
Does it shock you that you're in my thoughts as you read this? I know you're thinking that my confidence knows no bounds.  
As you read further, I believe that you will find it in your heart to understand my desire for power._

**From Arkham's journal.  
Present day Temin-nu-gru.**

Today is a magnificent day. I could feel it. Indeed, the greatest minds have brought together this towering edifice, which we now stand on to herald the day of reckoning for future generations to come.  
I had met you earlier, daughter, and after throwing you off the cliff, I could only admire your will to keep going. I could expect nothing less.

Beforehand, Vergil had announced to my joy the unsolicited caller, who had just arrived just in time. Everything is going consequently well. Before Sparda's spawn could utter another one of his satirical remarks, I made sure that I would be the one to meet you. He just watched me from the corner of his eyes, like a hawk and I knew his mind must be on the throes of curiosity as to my association with the young woman he mentioned. _You._

Remember when you were a child? So naive and wholesome. The small prayers I gave you before you went to bed each night and as each day grows thick with your love and innocence, my own was growing more and more into the clutch of darkness. Mind you, I never fought back.  
Surprised, daughter?

What was that small little bed time story I told you once?  
_Star bright, first star you'll see tonight, make a wish, my dear, and your dreams will come true._  
Ah, but you never were the type of girl who believed in dreams.  
That's alright. Because I do. I believed in my dreams.

I tried to make you see my vision, Mary, because you are part of that future.  
Do you see it now, Mary?  
The way the world is now? How your eyes viewed the human race through rose colored glasses. I did that, did you know? I molded you into what you are. Of course, I took into the account that you would shape your own thoughts and your own world views. Though as strong as you are, you cannot realize how much your nurturing has been affected so deeply.

Let us discuss, my dear child, how much you are in every way my daughter. My little light of love, and shining glory.  
I made you realize that sins can be forgiven and gave you the righteous heart that you have now. I did that on purpose so that you would see that when you come across the demons that plague this world, you'll be on my side.

Will I be prepared when I turn to the dark? I am in complete bliss, my dear, make no mistake about it.  
Will I ever be free?  
When the time comes, my kin, will you be the one to free my soul or resolve to make sure your beloved new friend will?  
Do you know where I'm going? Because if you don't know, darling daughter, I do.  
So many questions and so little time for answers.

Wait. Do not be discouraged at my ramblings for I have more questions for you and I would hate for you to be disheartened.  
If your mother couldn't save me, why should you be able to, my descendant?  
Was your plan to take me from my mission in the afterlife to save me from myself?  
Do you really think you could do that, my only kin?

If your mother could see you now, your amiable big heart would be bursting with such pride and happiness that I could feel the sting of it touching my shattered spirit. What do you think, my dear, which caused you to be the woman you are now? My fortitude and my genetic offspring….

Your mother, ah yes, your dear mother. Allow me to inform you what you previously know, for she was such a kind and beautiful creature. Full of life and soul and good breeding. An uncommon trait among our kind is it not?  
Every human being is possessed of good and bad, but the truth is, we choose to side with one over the other. We think as creatures of such weaknesses, we'd be able to balance these aspects? There is no such thing as balance. That's a complete mythos. Do you even know that, my dearest heart of a child? I was very successful in my plot to bring you to Vergil and myself.

You were purposely raised with good intentions, did you know that? I never allowed you such liberties that other parents had given their children, tolerating their stupid, insipid requests and therefore, in turn they turned out spoiled and ruined. Their little minds were so selfish and demanded attention. They never cared about the other person and wished desperately to satiate their own needs. If, however, they never got attention, they turned to drugs and alcohol, melding with their peers so as they would never be alone.

Not you, daughter, no not you, because you were raised with a strong and willful mother, yet kind and considerate. I knew that her death would spur you into action. Unbelievable isn't it? That I would do such a thing and your soul, so shining and bright would fall to pieces if you didn't avenge her death.

That's the problem with youth, when they start off at that stage. It is the period where evil can seep inside and take their souls. It is the turning point of their lives. Some have already started much younger than that. I had always thought Vergil was the perfect example, and was bemused when he showed signs of it otherwise.

No matter, his focused desire to attain his father's glory was his weak point. I didn't realize that the mention of his mother dearest could send him into a quiet kind of simmering anger, ready to burst out from underneath his steely reserve. I goaded him in my way, to get further results and as such that he could not directly kill me, I knew it was a matter of time before I'd face the end of his blade. It was precisely planned of course. Getting you up here with that grungy other spawn of Sparda, the one who you ended up liking was quite an easy task.

I knew instantly that you'd dislike him and as much to your initial chagrin, he would end up liking you. No matter, because you'll see that he is not what you think he is and your compassionate soul will in turn feel good about him. Alas, it will be a misfortune that I will not be there at the end of your trek as an established demon hunter as you are reading this.

There's so much repulsiveness in the world, my dear child, which I kept you in such a world away from that ugliness.  
Now, as you are going to read the rest of my journal, you will discover many things. I chuckle at the irony of this if you should find it in your heart to be further shocked and appalled.

That I know things that you do not and no matter what you believe, the wheels have been set in motion. The play has only just begun.  
You, my offspring, can only be the player in this chaos. This is the extent of my power and you shall understand.  
Enjoy it, my darling daughter.

* * *

_All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players:  
They have their exits and their entrances;  
That ends this strange eventful history,  
Is second childishness and mere oblivion,  
Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything.  
-Merchant of Venice._


End file.
